An Amalgamatism Letter to KARMA, Her Allies, and Her Prisoners
A Letter by the Creator of Amalgamatism, buzzboygt Fighter and Commander in the KARMA War on the side of KARMA Preface Ladies and Gentlemen, the creators and founders of KARMA have led to sole successful assault against the totalitarian regime known as NPO, destroyed the MDP web the has led to three + wars (Great and Other). KARMA has done what Vox Populi, what FAN tried, what Jarheads tried, they have lead of coalition and virtually destroyed the ability for NPO to be a global police for all of Planet Bob. This letter is written to help the KARMA leadership to lead to peace, not war; the KARMA allies to help preserve peace; NPO to become members of the new global community and be able to have success in the new global climate. To KARMA Leadership KARMA Leadership: Your victory has created balance in the global politics of the CN. Because of your efforts, the NPO or any other possible tyrant can declare a color sphere as their own, can force alliance to be tech farmers and create internal laws that interfere with the internal controls of an alliance, can control the world with a simple announcement thread. And as I predicted in my second book, you did it not with NPO tactics, but as a separate ideology, you are not ex-Francoist – you are Cybernations. My word of advise is simple, do not let this victory get to your head. If you treat NPO like they treated you after the past Great Wars, than there will be another uprising against you, and it will destroy all of the work you have but into this war. Educate new recruits about this conflict, what it means, and what they must do to keep peace. Do not create internal controls in alliances, make reps light in comparison, and only to the core nations that declared on NPO and her direct allies that hold out past two to three weeks in conflict. Be harsh on rouge nations and tech raiders that attack you, your allies, or your former enemies – there kind is worse than any organized alliance such as NPO and IRON because they seek to create disorder in the global climate. They should be your unified enemy post war. Destruction of rouges. Finally, accept NPO in treaties and in friendship. By excluding NPO, you build to create a second coalition against you. If you try to punish NPO by strenuous terms and conditions, they will see a resurgence long term, and will wish to destroy you – and will build allies to destroy you. To KARMA Allies KARMA Allies not fighting NPO or her direct allies: My message to you is similar to that of KARMA Leadership, you have achieve the impossible, but don’t forget your roots. Though power is not your greatest threat, for your size could not challenge NPO alone or her allies, you still have the anger of past wars. Your actions should not show anger towards your enemies, but respect. You need to treat NPO as an equal, not as a prisoner of war. To NPO and allies NPO: You had it coming to you. We all saw it coming. The question is, how will you react. I believe that your best course of action is to become friends with your current enemies. Attempt to sign treaties, act kindly, and become a producer in the global community. The worse course of action is to remain bitter. It you remain bitter, peace will not come. You want to become a power – or remain on – you need to become friends with KARMA, you need to become a new force for good. I believe that dropping Francoism is the quickest path, though it will cause the alliances core to be shaken, the long term benefits are great. The NPO needs to adopt something new. Category:Amalgamatistic Literature Category:Buzzboygt